


Migraines

by JellybeanSweet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, No Beta, Sickfic, We Die Like Men, sick yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet
Summary: Yugyeom hasn’t been feeling well lately. He has been stressed, not sleeping well, and his eating habits aren’t necessarily healthy, either. When he wakes up with a headache, he decides to push through; when the headache gets worse, he’s not sure what to do other then do his best to avoid becoming a problem to his team.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 305





	Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Technically not a ship fic, but it can be read like one. Whatever you want to see it as is just fine by me, I just wrote it for someone else to enjoy.

Yugyeom stifles a yawn, gently rubbing at his eyes to try and wake himself up so they can finish their dance practice. He’s not the only one who’s tired. Around him, the other members of Got7 are moving around and trying to stay awake. 

BamBam had basically fallen asleep against the wall, his head on the shoulder of Youngjae, who looked equally as exhausted. Jaebum was standing next to Youngjae’s feet, leaning against the wall and struggling to keep his eyes open.

Across the room sat Jackson and Mark, the older of the two being the only one in the whole room who still looked relatively awake. Jackson was awake, but Yugyeom could see how his head was beginning to fall forwards. 

Jinyoung was standing a couple feet away from the wall, just a few steps away from Yugyeom, clearly spaced out and in his own mind. His eyes were open, but it was clear that he wasn’t exactly all ‘there’ at the moment. 

Yugyeom felt his head drop forwards and he jerked back up, fighting for consciousness. It was a battle he was beginning to think he might not win this time around. 

“Alright, break’s over guys. Let’s give this last thirty minutes our all and then we can go home and sleep, okay?” Jaebum finally announced, breaking the silence of the room. There were only groans of members moving and struggling in response, but it took less than a minute for everyone to get in position to begin again. Their music played and they danced, again and again until the routine was as flawless as it could be with 7 practically brain-dead zombies.

They finished within the next forty minutes, their choreographer bidding them a good night. Their managers went out to the van to take the boys home, giving them a couple minutes to pack before they would be returning to their shared dorm.

“Everyone did really well today,” their leader said, gathering everyone together to leave the studio. “We should all shower and head directly to bed once we return.”

Everyone nodded in silent agreement, shuffling their way to the van. Once they got settled, a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors broke out to see who would shower first. Mark, Jackson, and Jinyoung all won with paper over rock. They played again; Jackson won, then Mark beat Jinyoung, so they would shower in that order. JB and BamBam won next against Yugyeom and Youngjae. BamBam beat out JB for the next shower spot. Finally, Yugyeom and Youngjae played for last and second to last. Youngjae won after three rounds, leaving Yugyeom to shower last. Since they had two showers, they would split every other. In one shower Jackson would go, then Jinyoung, followed by JB. In the other shower, Mark would go, then BamBam, then Youngjae would follow. Yugyeom would be in whichever shower opened up first. 

Yugyeom whined loudly, mourning the loss of potential sleep, but it fell upon deaf ears of the other members. He sighed, slumping into the back seat and falling silent for the rest of the car ride home. Somehow, his body refused to let him fall asleep.

When they arrived at the dorm, only Yugyeom and Mark were still awake. They got everybody else semi conscious and up the stairs, pushing to get to their rooms and out of the dirty clothes on their bodies.

Jackson cheered as he wobbled his way to the shower, leaning on the wall for support. Mark grabbed his clothes and headed to the other shower, looking excited about cleaning off. Yugyeom wished he could relate.

About an hour passed and BamBam had only just returned from his own shower. Yugyeom weakly grabbed his clothes, shuffling his way out of his bedroom and into the hallway that either Youngjae or JB would walk through when they finished up. He slid to the ground, eyes slipping close as he listened to the water running through the pipes. He fell asleep shortly.

Yugyeom was shaken awake. He blinked his eyes open to see JB standing over him. His hair was damp, and his hand on Yugyeom's shoulders was really warm. 

“My turn?” Yugyeom asked, letting his leader help him stand. The elder nodded, gently pushing Yugyeom towards the bathroom. 

With a slight delay, Yugyeom dragged himself off to the bathroom. He turned on the water and got in, relishing in the warm water getting the dried sweat off of his body. He washed his hair and his body, leaning against the wall to support his body as he got the conditioner out of his hair. 

Yugyeom sighed, closing his eyes for just a minute under the warm spray, still slumped against the wall. 

A loud knock on the bathroom door jerked Yugyeom back to awareness. He realized, belatedly, that the water was cold, and he was shivering, and that the conditioner that had been in his hair was now long gone.

“Are you done yet? I have to pee and someone is in the other bathroom!” someone snapped, knocking louder.

Yugyeom shut the water off. “Sorry! Let me get a towel on.” 

He threw on a pair of underwear and then wrapped his towel around his waist before gathering up the rest of his clothes and opening the door. The air from the hallway rushed in, making the tall kid shiver. 

“Sorry, hyung,” Yugyeom mumbled, shuffling out of the bathroom and into the freezing hallway. 

In response, Jackson just rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. Yugyeom swallowed, turning away and stumbling to his room. He squinted his eyes as he stepped into the room, not wanting to turn on the lights so he could avoid waking up BamBam. 

Yugyeom dropped his towel and slipped on a loose shirt, big enough that it slipped off his shoulder slightly. He hung up the wet towel and collapsed into bed, weakly covering himself with his sheets. He was asleep within moments of closing his eyes.

——

Something hurt. 

Yugyeom squeezed his eyes, burying his head into his pillow only to tense up from the sound of sheets rubbing together by his ears. He shifted, wincing when the fabric was loud against his ears. He pushed deeper into his pillow, arms coming up so he could dig his ear into his shoulder and cover the other one with his hand to muffle any noise. 

The light was flicked on and Yugyeom instantly stilled. He could feel by his covers that he was practically hidden, but his head was still sticking out. He knew that he was turned away from the door, but he made no move to show he was awake.

Footsteps padded closer and a hand landed on his shoulder. He was shaken gently, which was a nice change for once.

Yugyeom blinked open his eyes and groaned. He flopped onto his back and rubbed at his eyes weakly. The light was really bright.

“You need to wake up, Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung sighed. 

Yugyeom tried to open his eyes. The light was hurting his head. “It’s bright,” he whined, shielding his face. 

Jinyoung got up and flicked the light off, coming back to the maknae’s bed to make sure he actually got up. He gently got Yugyeom to sit up, ruffling his already messy hair. 

“Come on, there is some breakfast downstairs waiting for you. We have about twenty minutes before we need to leave, so hurry and get dressed. I already let you sleep in longer than I should have.”

Yugyeom nodded, swinging his legs off the bed to stand. Jinyoung gave him a little squeeze before leaving the room. 

——

“Alright, that’s a wrap on pictures! Good job you guys!” There was a round of applause as Jinyoung and Mark finally finished taking pictures; the last of the day.

They were doing a photoshoot the whole morning and into the afternoon. After the shoot was over they would be heading to dinner before going to the studio to record a video for their fans where they would answer questions and play little games to get punishments or win little prizes. 

“Has anybody seen Yugyeom?” Youngjae asked, looking around. His question caused everyone to pause and look around for their tallest member.

“What…” BamBam muttered. “I swear he was next to me… he was literally just next to me.” BamBam spun on his heel, scanning the room. “I must have really spaced out for a long time if I didn’t notice he was gone.”

“I’ll go look in the bathroom,” Mark offered. 

“That’s a good idea, hyung,” Youngjae smiled, waving to the oldest as he made his way out of the room.

“He seemed kind of tired this morning. Even though we let him sleep in, he still feel asleep on the car ride here,” Jinyoung offered. 

“Jinyoung-ah, is it possible he may have fallen asleep again? Was he still tired, even after sleeping in the car?” JB asked. 

“I don’t know. He took his photos first, right after we finished the whole group ones, and Jackson was right after him.” Everybody’s heads swiveled to Jackson.

“He was acting a little strange during the shoot. He mentioned that he was feeling a little lightheaded after he finished, and one of the managers said he would get him some water and some Advil. I remember seeing Gyeomie take the Advil, and he had the water with him, but he kept closing his eyes when the flashes of the cameras went off. He did fine for his own pictures, but as soon as he was done he seemed kind of out of it, in a way,” Jackson offered. “I mean, if he was still tired he may have fallen asleep someplace where it wasn’t as loud or bright. He’s had plenty of time to fall asleep, what with how long these pictures have been taking today.”

“You’re probably right, hyung. Let’s wait until Mark-hyung gets back, then we can look around for Gyeomie,” Youngjae suggested.

They waited for another couple minutes before Mark slipped back into the room, alone.

“I didn’t see him in the bathroom or in any of the halls on the way there or back. I even looked in some of the empty rooms and I didn’t see him,” Mark reported. “I asked around, but nobody said they saw him.”

“That’s strange,” JB muttered. “Can someone try calling him? We need to go to dinner soon, and then we have to get ready for the video.”

“I’ll call,” BamBam offered, grabbing his phone. It rang five times before the call went through. BamBam put it on speaker. There was a rustling noise and some sniffling before a voice eventually began to speak.

“Yaahh, BamBam?” Yugyeom asked, his voice a little rough. It definitely sounded like he had just woken up. “What’s up?”

“Where are you, Yugyeom-ah?” JB asked loudly, coming closer to the phone. He heard Yugyeom make a noise right after he spoke.

“Oh, JB-hyung… Ahh, I’m not sure… oh, wait, I know where,” he sighed. “Manager-nim suggested I laid down for a bit because I was feeling a little lightheaded, so he took me to a little common area where we got our makeup done earlier ‘cause there’s a couch in here. I must have fallen asleep. Sorry, hyung, I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t worry, Gyeom-ah. Head downstairs, to the car. We just finished shooting so the rest of us will also be heading down.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom affirmed, voice soft, almost weak-like. He ended the call, leaving the rest of his members in a strange silence.

Mark moved first. “Let’s go down to the car. We can all make sure he’s okay when we see him in person.”

The members all nodded, following their eldest down the hallway and then down stairs. They pushed the door open to the stairwell to see Yugyeom leaning against the glass by the main entrance. 

“He looks…” Youngjae started.

“He looks out of it,” Jackson finished. 

JB took a couple quick steps, getting in front of the group and stopping right next to Yugyeom. Their maknae had his eyes closed, breathing evenly as he rested against the glass. As JB approached, his eyes cracked open.

“Are you alright, maknae-ah?” JB questioned, his hand going to feel the younger forehead. “You don’t feel warm.”

“I’m fine, hyung. I just really didn’t sleep too well,” he explained. He pushed off the wall and stood up straight, giving his members a small smile. “It’s okay. Just a little tired.”

Jackson walked over and rubbed Yugyeom's arm. The taller member latched onto Jackson, letting himself be gently pulled towards the door and outside to the van. Everybody else followed close behind, piling into the car. 

Yugyeom went to the back of the van. BamBam pushed so he could sit next to Yugyeom, and then Youngjae sat down on Yugyeom’s other side. Mark, Jinyoung, and Jackson went into the next row, and then JB in the passenger seat next to their manager.

BamBam and Yugyeom started talking quietly, and BamBam even got some laughs out of the youngest, but as the drive went on he became more and more unresponsive. Eventually his head rested against BamBam, fully asleep. 

“Ah, Gyeom is asleep,” BamBam announced quietly. The members all turned to see him, fast asleep, head gently resting on BamBams shoulder. The Thai man was holding his hand, rubbing his fingers against Yugyeom's palm. His other hand was wrapped around Yugyeom's shoulders, gently brushing through his hair. The action seemed to be calming Yugyeom; as soon as BamBam paused in the actions, Yugyeom whined and snuggled further against his friend.

“Do you really think he’s just tired?” Youngjae asked, leaning forward to look at the youngest. He grabbed the boys unoccupied hand and held it, playing around with his fingers.

“I don’t know. He seems tired, clearly,” Jinyoung said, tilting his head. 

“Let’s just let him sleep,” JB said, turning back around. The car fell silent.

——

Yugyeom doesn’t really remember much from dinner. He remembers the noise of the restaurant. He also knows that Jinyoung had asked him how he was feeling. He had replied saying he was okay, but he knew Jinyoung didn’t really believe him about that.

Yugyeom couldn’t remember what he ordered. Had somebody gotten lobster? Maybe that was right… 

Yugyeom really doesn’t remember much from dinner. 

——

The members piled out of the car, excited to do a little filming so they could earn little prizes. It was mostly, though, the thought of finishing soon that gave the members excitement.

“Alright, let's head inside so we can start recording right away,” JB said, waiting for everyone to walk inside. He watched Yugyeom stumble slightly as he got out of the car; he watched him shake his head, too, rubbing at his temples before he followed the members into the building.

JB took long strides to catch up to Yugyeom, gently rubbing his shoulder as they walked. 

The members all went inside the studio. They were led to a room with two couches and a little table in front of it. They went through wardrobe quickly, then hair and makeup touch-ups before they were finally able to settle into their seats to begin recording.

BamBam sat on the far left of the left couch with Youngjae next to him. Next to him was Jinyoung, then JB. On the other couch, Jackson sat on the end closest to JB, Mark next to Jackson, and Yugyeom was on the other end, as far away from everything as he could get.

They got pretty far into recording before Yugyeom’s head started to throb. It had already been hurting earlier, but now it was becoming very difficult to ignore. 

Jackson started yelling about something, and, really, has he always been   
loud? Yugyeom knew he was normally extremely loud but this felt like it was pushing the normal boundaries. 

“You’re gonna break the sound barrier,” Yugyeom whined, but nobody heard him. Too much noise.

BamBam started yelling too, which immediately set off Youngjae to counter him and Jackson again shortly after. 

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Why was everyone being so loud? Yugyeom cringed; he brought one hand up to his ear to cover it and pushed his head into his shoulder to cover the other ear, doing his best to look at least somewhat normal. In hindsight, this probably looked less normal than just covering both of his ears with his hands. 

Jackson yelled something again, making everyone else start laughing or yelling back in retaliation. Jinyoung made some comment and the Chinese man gasped before shouting angrily again. 

Yugyeom wasn’t listening. Had he ever been listening?

Yugyeom shrunk further into himself, hands moving from his ears to be digging into his scalp to try and stop the pain of his throbbing headache. It hurt a lot more than it had earlier. When had the lights gotten this bright?

Yugyeom was starting to think that maybe he should have taken more advil. Maybe he should have told somebody that he had a bad headache. Maybe he should have mentioned that it felt like someone was hammering a couple thousand nails into his skull.

Yugyeom felt hot tears slip down his cheeks and he bit back a cry. Why did they have to be so loud? Why right now? His head   
.

The maknae whined, his own fingers digging feeling into his scalp and pulling violently at his hair to try and make the pain in his head go away. Had he drawn any blood?

“-omie! Gyeomie! Yugyeom!”

Yugyeom's eyes blinked open, seeing Mark above him for only a brief second before the light burned and he closed them again, whimpering. He flinched back when someone called his name loudly. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Mark asked, hands covering Yugyeoms to try and get him to stop pulling on his hair. 

“It hurts, hyung,” he sobbed. “Make it stop hurting.” His hands tightened in his hair, making Mark tighten his hold on Yugyeom’s hands.

The noise in the room increased.

“What hurts? Yug-“

“Why is he-?”

Yugyeom didn’t know who asked what, and he didn’t respond, he just kept crying. He stopped listening again.

“Give him space,” someone said. “Let Mark take care of it. And quiet!”

“Gyeomie, stop pulling your hair,” Mark whispered. “Come on, let go, I promise it will feel better.”

Yugyeom sobbed in protest.

Marks hands gently squeezed Yugyeom's hands as he spoke. “It’s okay. Relaxing with make you feel better. It will lessen the pain. Come on, Yuggie, let go.” 

The maknae listened, hands loosening just so. Immediately Mark moved Yugyeom’s hands to the boys lap. He began to run his hands through the youngest’s hair, gently massaging his temples and doing his best to soothe him.

The noise began again.

“What’s wrong? Why is he crying?” a voice asked.

“Gyeomie?”

“Mark-hyung, what-“

“Shhh! Let him focus!”

Yugyeom hadn’t stopped crying yet. His hands moved to grip Marks shirt, twisting the fabric of his sweater. 

“It’s okay, maknae-ah,” Mark whispered. He continued his ministrations until the boy finally began to calm down a bit. “Take big breaths, I know you can do it for me.” Yugyeom nodded weakly.

“There you go,” Mark hushed, gently wiping away the tears from the taller mans face. “Can you tell me what’s wrong, baby? We can help you feel better.”

Yugyeom took in a shuddering breath. “My head hurts, hyung. Like a million nails being hit into my head.” He let out a little cry. “It’s so loud, and it’s so bright.”

The room was, admittedly, pretty bright, and the boys had definitely been extremely loud tonight. Mark cringed as he thought about how the youngest must have felt listening to them just arguing. 

“Anything else?” the eldest asked. “I’m trying to figure out what might be causing your pain.”

“‘M kinda nauseous… lightheaded… I’ve been a bit dizzy all day.”

It was quiet for a moment before Mark sucked in a breath. “It sounds like you’ve got a migraine, Yugyeomie. Those are never any fun.”

The maknae nodded once, just a small move of his head. “Hurts.”

“Someone will got you some excedrin. It’s specifically made for migraines and bad headaches. It’ll make you feel much better. Until then, just close your eyes and breathe deep with me, okay?”

“Hyung…” Yugyeom whined. He nuzzled into Marks neck, body completely limp in the elders hold. Mark gently rubbed Yugyeom's back, breathing deeply along with the younger.

Jinyoung was the first to speak up. His voice was soft. “What happened? He was fine, well, not fine, but he was at least okay earlier. Why…?”

“He has a migraine. I imagine us yelling wasn’t helping much, and he’s probably had it all day. They’re really painful, and the camera flashes from earlier, plus all the moving around and now these bright lights for recording and us being loud has made him hit his pain tolerance limits,” Mark explained, looking at the maknae with a soft expression. Yugyeom sniffled. 

“Is he… okay?” BamBam asked. He seemed tense and entirely too unsure of what to do next. 

Mark sighed. “He should be, but sometimes migraines last for a really long time. It could be a couple days, or maybe a couple weeks. I can only hope that at least it eases up. The pain meds will help. I’m just worried about the nausea he mentioned.”

“I’ll asked around to see if anybody has medicine, a sleeping mask, and some earplugs,” Youngjae offered. He turned and rushed out of the room. BamBam quickly followed him. It seemed like the two other members of the maknae line wanted to forget the image of their friend in pain.

Jackson moved to sit down on the other side of Yugyeom. He took one of the boys hands in his own and began to softly massage his palm, probably trying to get the image of the kid sobbing out of his mind. He shook his head, eyes focused only on the pale hand in his grip. 

“I’ve never seen him in pain like that before,” Jackson whispered, quiet enough that nobody but Mark heard him. “Poor maknae.”

Jinyoung and JB came closer, wanting to provide comfort to themselves and to the boy.

“Jinyoung-ah, will you please find manager-nim and tell him that we need to stop recording for the day? We need to make sure Yugyeom is okay,” JB requested.

“Of course,” Jinyoung nodded, slipping out of the room, leaving JB, Mark, and Jackson alone with their youngest.

“Hyung?” he whispered. “Hyung, I want to go back home. I want to sleep.”

The three eldest almost cooed, but managed to keep it together. He was in pain, after all. 

“We’re going to go home as soon as Jinyoung gets the all-clear from Manager-nim,” Jackson told him. “Then you can go back to bed, I promise.”

Yugyeom moved his hand, causing Jackson to pause in his gently rubbing. Yugyeom laced their fingers together, weakly squeezing them. Jackson rubbed his thumb along the side of the maknaes hand to continue to comfort him.

“I… sorry,” Yugyeom mumbled. “I ruined-“

“Don’t be sorry,” JB cut him off immediately. “None of this was your fault. Nothing at all. Do not worry about it, okay?”

Yugyeom didn’t respond right away. “But… we can’t record,” he coughed, trying to breath through the weak tears. He pushed against Mark and the older could feel the slight tremble. 

“That’s not your fault, Gyomie.”

Mark was about to say something comforting but Youngjae, BamBam, and Jinyoung all returned to the room.

Youngjae handed Mark a sleeping mask. “One of the staff said that they’d stop at a market and get some of the pain reliever. Nobody had a pair of earplugs through. Sorry.”

“Manager-nim said we can all go home. We have enough footage to air something. He said that he’ll let us know about our schedules, but he gave us tomorrow off to help out with Yugyeom. Depending on how long the migraine lasts, he said that one of us may be able to stay with him every day,” Jinyoung said. “Let’s go to the car and get him home.”

Mark slipped the sleeping mask over the maknaes eyes, rubbing his temples before he gently pulled away. Yugyeom groaned in protest, but Jackson wrapped his arms around his waist and helped him stand. He gently picked up the boy, carrying him on his back.

“Ah, your valiant knight is going to take you to the car, Gyeomie,” Jackson announced. 

Yugyeom cracked a smile before digging his face into Jackson’s neck. “Thanks, hyung.” 

Jackson felt the breathing of the youngest slow down considerably. It evened out, soft puffs of air gently against his neck as the group began the walk to the van. Jackson was surprised at how quick the boy was able to fall asleep, especially while being carried. He supposed that maybe, just maybe, their youngest was comfortable enough to trust that they would take him home safely.

As Jackson approached the van he slowed, adjusting Yugyeom on his back.

“Let me get Gyeomie into the back. He’s asleep,” Jackson announced. He maneuvered Yugyeom around so he was being carried in his arms. He set Yugyeom on a seat in the middle then got in himself. He picked the maknae back up and shuffled towards the back of the car. He set Yugyeom in the middle of the back before he slipped into the back himself. He guided Yugyeom's head to his shoulder, lifting a hand to run through the boys hair.

Jinyoung began to get in but BamBam and Youngjae whined in protest.

“I want to sit next to Gyeomie,” Youngjae pouted.

“I want to!” BamBam countered.

Jinyoung sighed. “Rock, paper, scissors?”

They played the game, and Jinyoung won. He slipped into the car next to Yugyeom, exactly where he would have been sitting a few minutes ago if he hadn’t been interrupted.

Mark, BamBam, and JB got in next, leaving the passenger's seat to Youngjae. 

Their manager got into the car shortly after them, making sure everybody had their things before starting the car and taking off.

——

Yugyeom can feel that he’s moving. He’s in somebody’s arms. His head is tucked into the neck of the person who’s carrying him, he knows that. The person carrying him is warm, and they smell good, but Yugyeom is not conscious enough to tell if it’s Jackson or JB.

Yugyeom’s feet touch a wall and he realizes that he’s not wearing shoes. He puts together that maybe that means he’s already back in their dorm. He’s set down on a bed, back gently against the wall, and he can feel that his socks are being removed; his jacket, sweater, and his pants are removed next. 

Yugyeom hears something about a shower and he’s gently shaken awake.

Jackson is above him. “Let’s take a shower, Gyeomie. You’ll feel better and then someone will give you some medicine and you can go to bed.”

Somehow Jackson manages to persuade Yugyeom into the shower. Jackson helps him wash his hair and his body, practically holding up the boy the whole time. Jackson helps the boy to sit on the toilet while he himself quickly washes his own hair, then steps out. 

Jackson helps Yugyeom into his boxers and a thin shirt, putting on a pair of boxers himself. He steers the maknae back to his bed and pushes him down. Almost as soon as he sits down, the bedroom door opens to reveal Jinyoung.

“I have your medicine, Gyeom-ah.”

Jinyoung hands it to the boy and then hands him the water bottle without its cap on. Yugyeom takes the medication and a big gulp of water before he gives it back, hands shaking. 

“Let’s sleep,” Jackson says as Yugyeom lays down. He hands Yugyeom the sleeping mask to put on.

“Can you get everyone else please?” Yugyeom asked softly as he slips on the sleeping mask.

Jinyoung gets everybody into the room and announces their arrival to the boy.

“Mark-hyung,” Yugyeom whines, making grabby-hands. Said hyung steps forwards and grabs Yugyeom's hands. He slips into bed, chest to chest with Yugyeom, tucking his own head under Yugyeom's chin while his hands grab at his shirt. “Jackson-hyung, other side?”

Jackson does as requested and slips in behind Yugyeom, wrapping his arms around the baby and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Jinyoung slips in behind Jackson, then Youngjae behind him. Behind Mark is JB and then BamBam, who stretches his arm out to hold hands with Yugyeom, who takes it immediately.

“Goodnight, Gyeomie. We love you,” Mark tells the boy.

“Night, hyungs,” Yugyeom yawned, snuggling deeper into Mark and Jackson. “Love you, too.”

They all fall asleep quickly, hoping for their Maknae to return to full health as soon as possible.


End file.
